


Penelope Garcia's (Revised) Mission Statement

by mostlygayfluff



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mentions of Penelope's Parents, Moving On, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Penelope Garcia is finally happy, Post 15x10 Coda, Post Season 15, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlygayfluff/pseuds/mostlygayfluff
Summary: Penelope Garcia has always hated change. Her entire life she's wished that time would stop and everything would stay the same.But life has a funny way of working things out, and with one huge change comes another, comes another, comes another. So, for the first time in her life, Penelope embraces everything thrown at her, and revises her mission statement to include some much needed change.This is the beginning of the end, and she's ready for it.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> i love what the criminal minds writers did, so I'm just taking that and making it better! 
> 
> this is going to be four chapters (the first just being an introduction and coda to the finale) but the other three will be parts of Penelope's post BAU life through her revised mission statement.
> 
> essentially this is my goodbye to her character, because although she was given a good ending it doesn't feel complete to me

“So uh,” Penelope is exhausted yet exhilarated from the excitement of her going away party, she takes a sip of her water as Luke begins. Her heart is beating out of her chest and she convinces herself it’s from the adrenaline of the dance floor and not the way he’s eyeing her over the rim of his water glass.

“I was thinking since we’re not gonna work together anymore,”

And suddenly her mind jumps to the worst conclusion. He’s about to say that he never wants to see her again, cut off all contact. No need to ever talk again if they’re not working together. But then something happens and she’s broken out of that terrible train of thought. She sees the way he hesitates, the way he fidgets with the glass in his hand. She watches ‘Cool Hands Luke’ turn to mush under her watchful eye. And maybe she’s not a profiler but she’s learned enough all these years and she knows nerves when she sees them.

“Maybe I could take you to dinner?”

The air is sucked from her lungs like she’s suddenly in a vacuum sealed bag and not Rossi’s backyard. She hears the question and in a split second is forced to process it because this is something that’s only happened in her dreams before. It’s casual, frustratingly casual because of course with Luke it would be. This was going against her mission statement, her inner urge to resist change. But today was a new beginning for her. New beginnings meant new mindsets and new changes, and she’d be hardcore lying to herself if she said she wasn’t waiting for this moment for years now. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit excited when he’d admitted he broke up with Lisa last month. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t at least thought about what it would be like going out with him.

She can only nod at first, trying to compose herself and not appear too excited. But then she sees him nodding with her and all she’s able to do is repeat, “Yeah,” and continue nodding with what she’s sure is a stupid smile on her face.

But then she realizes, she doesn’t care. And neither does Luke because he’s looking at her and nodding and suddenly they’re both repeating _‘yeah’_ together and now she sees this in a completely different light than before. Luke wants her, he wants to take her out for dinner. And she’s allowed to be excited about that, she’s allowed to freak out and just continue nodding and smiling like an idiot because Luke will still want her even if she keeps doing that for the rest of her life.

“We’ll eat,” He extends his glass as if for a toast but she’s still trying to comprehend everything, only able to mutter a few words out at a time. She can feel her excitement building and suddenly she feels the urge to scream but she can’t. She knows that she’ll be spilling this to JJ and Emily and Tara later but right now she manages to pull herself together and take a swig of water to keep herself composed.

“Cool,” And he says it like he’s not freaking out too, but she knows he is. Even as she mutters a _‘mhm’_ and watches him turn to pour more water into his glass as she drowns herself in hers, she knows she’s not the only one feeling like this.

He extends his arm to her after a moment of awkward silence and smiles and refilling of water glasses. And she takes it, letting him lead her. She lets Luke take her back to the dance floor at _her_ party, with _her_ friends. Everything is here for _her_ , even Luke, who is now thrumming with excitement as they get closer to the rest of the party. This is the start of something big, she can feel it. But there's a deeply rooted fear there as well, because she knows that change isn't always as good as it seems. She shoves that feeling back down, deciding to revisit it later.

And later that night during a slow song, as she’s being held tight in the arms of Luke Alvez (not without JJ shooting her a few saucy looks), she begins to rewrite her mission statement, the one that once held _‘Be Careful Around Luke Alvez’_ at spot number one. She’d been too rude before, she realizes that now, and as much as she tells herself it was because he took Morgan’s job, deep down she knows it was because she had a deep attraction to him that felt forbidden. 

“You look like your brain is working a mile a minute,” Luke’s hand cups her cheek and brings her back to reality. She spots a gleam in his eyes, it’s soft and sweet and her heart skips a beat. She feels something, it's strong and suddenly in the forefront of her mind. All these years she thought her attraction was forbidden and one sided, but now here they are. She's in his arms, and he's looking at her like they're the only two people left in the world. 

She thinks maybe this feeling, it’s been there all along and she’s just failed to notice it. How oblivious have they both been all this time? She can't help but wonder how much time they've wasted. “I was just… thinking,” She tries, but fails, to explain what's going on inside her head.

Luke smiles, letting out a little chuckle. “You never let that brilliant mind of yours take a break,” And his hand falls to wrap around her waist, “Tonight is the one night you don’t have to think about anything, besides enjoying yourself of course.”

And with that, Penelope stops thinking. Luke is there in front of her, trying to ensure she has a great night, she doesn't need anything else. She smiles, and suddenly that feeling from before is stronger. It extends through her entire body, it’s warm and familiar, yet full of the fresh excitement she’s never experienced before. Luke brings his arm up to spin her and she feels like a queen. As she’s pulled back into his embrace she can feel her heart beating wildly against his own, but she knows this time it isn’t from that initial anxiety. It’s from a sense of complete peace. Of knowing that whatever lies ahead for her, for the two of them, is going to be something beautiful.

“I’m enjoying myself, so so much,” She admits to only him in the softest whisper that just catches his ear and runs down the back of his neck into the wind. She adjusts back into his arms and rests her head on his chest as they sway. He holds her tight, humming along to Sinatra as the night fades away under their connected finger tips.

This feeling is love. And Penelope decides she will write her new mission statement with this feeling at the forefront.

But not tonight.

Tonight she lets Luke hold her and basks in this feeling of being completely utterly loved by everyone around her. And tomorrow she will think about the future and what’s to come. And most importantly, where they’ll go on their dinner date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 Be open to the possibility of love (Be nice to Luke Alvez)

This one is easier than she thought it would be.

He shows up to her apartment with a small knock on the door. She’s not ready, of course, because she’s been on the phone with JJ for the last hour trying to figure out what combination of colors would be perfect for this occasion and what makeup went with the outfit she ended up eventually choosing. It was all a big deal for her, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect, despite JJ reassuring her that Luke would be head over heels no matter what she ended up wearing.

“You can come in!” She yells, sticking her head out from behind the curtain to make sure the door is unlocked for him. “I’m so sorry, I’ll be out in a minute!”

She hangs up on JJ, changes up her bright lipstick shade, and puckers her lips once more. She gives herself a once over in the full length mirror, deciding that she’s happy with the way this bright blue dress hugs her curves, she’s made the right choice. It doesn’t stop her from doubting herself, questioning if she could ever be enough for the gorgeous man waiting in her living room. But that’s just it, he’s out there waiting for _her_ , in _her_ living room. With a deep breath she smooths the bottom of her dress, tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and emerges into the living room.

The scene in front of her is one she never imagined, she knew that Luke was a dog person, but a cat person? Luke Alvez, the usually suave, cool handed man, is sitting on her couch, playing with Sergio. She says nothing, milking this moment for all the future blackmail it’s worth.

 _“You’re a lucky cat, getting to stay here with Penelope in this beautiful apartment. I bet you never get bored here with all these toys and all the attention.”_ Luke is talking to her cat with so much adoration, she feels her heart swell. Sergio nuzzles up to him, letting out a deep pur, and she realizes that this is her cat’s way of giving him approval. But then he spots her staring from her doorway, meows, and aptly blows her cover.

Luke clears his throat and stands to face her, brushing cat hair off his pants. When his eyes meet hers they glow like stars shining in the night sky. He gasps, like the air has been forcefully drawn from his body and she can see him try his best not to blatantly check her out, his eyes falling back to hers once more. “Penelope Garcia, you are beautiful,”

A single tear falls from her eye when those words hit her. She’s had so many people say them before, men and women alike, romantically and platonically, but no one has ever said them like Luke Alvez at that moment. He spoke her name like honey dripping from his lips, slowly and sweetly like he was savoring every word so that he’d never forget the taste. It was music to her ears, extending down into her soul where she stored the feeling and vowed to never let it go. A blush grows on her cheeks where her singular tear is finishing its path, and her heart skips a beat when Luke reaches forward and wipes it away with a gentle swipe of his thumb.

He says nothing about it, instead turning to motion towards the kitchen counter, “I took the liberty of putting them in water for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

A smile falls to her lips, and she sees that a vase of lilies resides where it once wasn’t. They’re her favorite kind of flower, and she almost turns to ask him how he knows, but then she figures it probably has something to do with JJ and Emily walking her through a flower boutique last weekend because they wanted to ‘admire the floral arrangements’, she should’ve seen this coming.

“I don’t mind at all, they’re lovely.” She turns back and sees that he’s been watching her with a smile almost as bright as her own.

Luke dodges her gaze, clearing his throat. “They reminded me of you, because they symbolize new beginnings in Buddhist culture, and you have a lot of change happening in your life right now. They’re also one of the most beautiful flowers in the world,”

Penelope runs her finger down one of the petals, trying to view the flower the way he describes it, “I never took you for a romantic, guess I was wrong for once.” She revels in the reaction she earns from him, the blush growing hot on his face. “So where are we going to dinner?” She changes the subject for his sake if not her own.

“I found a nice little vegetarian restaurant, figured it was more your speed than just a regular old wine and dine.” And yes, he couldn’t be more on the mark if he tried.

She worried all day over how fancy she had to dress, so the fact that a little bit of that stress was lifted off her shoulders made everything a whole lot better. “That sounds perfect.”

“Shall we?” Luke offers his hand just as he had the night of the party three weeks ago.

As they drive, Penelope lets the 80’s music of her favorite radio station fill the car. Silence would be too much to bear, so instead they find themselves both belting out Beatles songs like it’s team karaoke night all over again. Luke is a surprisingly good singer and she wonders where this hidden talent comes from. As the song ends they break into laughter, and she’s overwhelmed with feeling. It’s familiar, it’s safe, and it’s another memory she stows away to never forget.

“You remember the last time we drove together?” Penelope throws out into the silence, because she remembers like it happened yesterday.

“Oh I remember,” Luke says with a chuckle, “You did not want to work with me, ‘I’m precious cargo, I don’t go with’,” He mimicked her pretty accurately, as much as she hated to admit it.

“Laugh all you want newbie, I’m still precious cargo.” And the ‘newbie’ falls from her lips without thought, like an old habit resurfacing.

“Well _Chica_ ,” he stresses like she’d done with his all too familiar nickname, “Like it or not, I was not letting anything happen to you in that car.”

“I’m glad I went with you that day, and I’m glad I’m coming with now.”

“Me too,” And she can tell he means it.

Later that night on the car ride home, Penelope is drunk on her feelings. The dinner was more than she’d ever imagined and for the first time she saw Luke in a new light. They talked for hours, learning new things about each other, things happier and more carefree than the past trauma they shared during long nights on the job. The darker parts of their past don’t come up, and she’s ready to put all of it behind her, but on the nights it comes back to the surface, she hopes Luke will be ready to hear about it. She knows she’ll be ready to hear about it from him. It was the simple things that made all the difference, Penelope now knows that Luke’s favorite color is green, and in return shares that hers is pink. They share a favorite band, the Beatles, and have very similar tastes in music. They discuss her vegetarianism, and Luke reassures her that he’s also been on that path for awhile, the only meat he ever handles is for Roxy’s meals. It’s all very new and she revels in how mundane it is. Because after the past decade of excitement, she’s ready to live like a normal person. She’s ready to go on dates with someone she really likes, and not have to worry about getting shot. Instead she looks over at Luke in the driver's seat and belts ‘Come Together’ right along with him, and she worries about nothing besides how pitchy her singing voice is.

When they get back to her apartment building, Luke insists on walking her like the gentleman he is. She smiles and greatly accepts, waiting for him to put the car in park and once again take her hand to lead her to her apartment. As she passes the front steps, her heart drops to her stomach, but then she remembers she no longer has to worry. This is Luke, the man who bought her flowers because they reminded him of her beauty, the man who went out of his way to find a vegetarian restaurant specifically with her needs in mind.

Still, passing those front steps irks something deep within her, and as if on autopilot her legs keep moving straight past. Luke doesn’t say a word, following her as she puts in her access code before taking his hand and leading him inside.

They wait for the elevator in silence, and Penelope lets out a small laugh because it almost feels like fate that they’ve ended up back where they started, waiting for an elevator. “The first time we met, I knew that I wanted to know you no matter how hard or unattainable that seemed.”

“You scared the hell out of me in that elevator,” Penelope admitted, hoping that the one they’re waiting for arrives soon because Luke looks about ready to carry her up the ten flights of stairs.

“Me?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yes, you, because I immediately felt something for you that I knew I shouldn’t.” She already hates that she brought this up, immediately regretting it. “Talk about unattainable.”

He obviously doesn’t feel the same regret, “You went full Ice Queen on me, because you were attracted to me?”

“I never said I was attracted to you, I just said I felt something, I didn’t specify. For all you know I could’ve felt disgust.” She points out, trying not to smile.

“But you didn’t, did you?”

“No, I was confused, because I knew you were replacing Morgan and that I was supposed to not like you. But I did, I did like you.” Now that those words are out into the open, she hopes that she made the right decision for sharing them. A couple moments pass and now she’s sure he won’t say them back, “For the record, I did not go ‘Full Ice Queen’ on you.”

“Oh yes you did, you totally did!” Luke almost shouted, a smile falling to his face.

“Do you know how many times I tried to get you to like me?” Penelope admitted once again, still feeling out of her comfort zone, “Granted, I was a little misplaced with my effort.”

“I liked you all along,” Luke says without a moment’s hesitation, and hearing those words is a brief relief to her.

“You had a girlfriend!” Her heart soars, and there’s no time to really think about Lisa now, but she doesn’t know what else to say in response.

The familiar ding of the elevator falls on her ear drums, breaking the silence between them.

“Call me a terrible man, but I can’t lie,” A coy smile dances on the corners of his mouth and she suddenly feels the urge to wipe it off his face. “I’ve always been attracted to you.”

“Thank god,” Penelope mutters to herself, feeling relieved. She sees Luke’s brow furrow, bless him for not understanding her deep rooted hatred for her body, for not seeing her weight before he saw everything else. She thinks that maybe one day she’ll explain it to him, but for now she lets it slip from her mind.

As the elevator doors open, she turns him and pushes him into it with one swift motion. She gives him a once over, and he’s still got that stupid smile on his face but this time there’s something else there. Her lips are nearly on his, and they’re nearly sharing a breath. She almost surges forward and takes his lips, but her confidence wavers for a moment, her mind catching up to her body,

“Luke,”

It comes out in a whisper, and her hand is still resting flat against his chest, her body against his. She heard his words before, but something still holds her back.

“Penelope Garcia,” Somehow he can sense her apprehension, “You are all I’ve ever wanted, don’t you doubt that.”

Her mind is racing with a thousand other questions but she feels the elevator jolt and those words are all the confirmation she needs.

The kiss is searing, her lips burn as if she’s been frozen for days and now she’s finally receiving the warmth she’s yearned for. Feeling bold, she sinks her teeth into his bottom lip, drawing a delicious sound from somewhere in his throat, she drinks it in and it fuels her. She pushes into him further and he wraps his arm around her to hold her where she is, one hand fixed in her hair giving it a gentle tug. Every sound he makes is because of her, and for the first time she comes to terms with how much he’s really wanted this. The way his lips move against hers makes it feel like the world is starting anew. On his lips she can taste the future, everything the childhood stories have promised. She feels it all in the way he holds her softly, and yet so firm she never wants to let go.

As they finally part, the pad of her thumb runs across his bottom lip, feeling his smile. He leans into her touch, his skin on fire against her cool palm. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again quickly.

“If you two lovebirds don’t mind, I’d like to use the elevator.” Penelope’s neighbor, Anne, is tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for them to clear some space.

“Of course,” She pulls Luke out of the elevator as quickly as she can, “Have a nice night Ms. L!” She calls back as the woman steps into the elevator, wrapping her coat around her midsection.

“Won’t be as nice as yours, I’m sure.” The older woman chuckles to herself, leaving them stunned in the hall.

When the elevator doors shut, and the woman is long gone, Penelope bursts out into laughter. Luke soon joins her, their hands still connected tightly as they laugh and walk to her apartment. They’re like reckless teenagers, coming down from the euphoric high of getting caught in the act for the first time. It’s a wonderfully new sensation, this rush of joy.

“I’ll be damned, Luke Alvez,” The kiss in the elevator not striking her completely speechless, as she’s able to look at him and think of many things she wants to say.

“Looks like there really was something underneath that Ice Queen exterior all along.”

“And I never thought you would be the one to melt it.”

“I’m glad I am the one, that no one else beat me to it.”

The parting kiss is much softer than the first, and Penelope hopes he knows just how glad she is that it’s him here with her, him who she’s cherished all along. “Me too.” She whispers out finally, “Goodnight, Luke.”

“Goodnight, Penelope.”

As soon as she gets inside she calls JJ and tells her absolutely everything, it's magical. 

* * *

Nearly a month later, it comes the time of year again where Penelope has to make a trip down to California. In a way, it's something she looks forward to every year. She gets to tell her parents everything they've missed since last year, and this time around they've missed a whole lot in her life. She's left her old job and is starting a new one, and now she has Luke, and that's all wonderful. But she has to know, she has to know what they think of it all. So this year it's different, and despite her job starting next week she knows this is something she has to do before, because it's one last piece of closure for her. This year it's different. It's the most important year of all, somehow she doesn't feel like it's alright for her to start this new chapter until they know about it.

And Penelope knows she shouldn't have waited for the last minute to book tickets, because everyone knows that's when they're most expensive, but here she is scrolling through looking for something that won't break the bank. She almost wishes she was still with the BAU so she could take one of the jets for free, just one of the many perks she already misses.

Then there's a knock at her apartment door, and she realizes that there is no way her or her apartment is presentable for any visitors right now. But then she looks through the peephole of her door and sees Luke waiting patiently with a cup of her favorite coffee. 

She answers the door with a smile, “Luke!"

“Oh sorry, is this not the apartment of Ms. Anne Longling? I must have gotten the wrong address.” The joke doesn't last long before his serious expression fades.

“Very funny young man,” Her neighbor sticks her head out from the apartment across the hall, not appreciating his joke. 

Penelope greets him with a quick peck on the lips, melting into a smile, and she takes the cup from him and ushers him inside. “If I would’ve known you were coming so soon I would’ve cleaned!” 

Luke laughs and makes himself comfortable on the couch next to her, “Please, compared to my house this is a show place.” He takes a sip of his coffee before putting it down on a wooden coaster that’s painted purple to perfectly match the color of the living room. “What were you doing before I showed up?” 

She pulls up her laptop to place between them, showing him what she’d been doing, “I was buying plane tickets,” She stops, not sure she wants to tell him everything just yet. It feels too early to be unloading her emotional baggage on him. "Buying them last minute like an amateur." 

“Last minute vacation plans?” She can tell he’s trying not to pry, "How spontaneous of you, what's the occasion?"

Penelope scrolls to continue her search for the cheapest tickets she can find, "Not exactly last minute, just a last minute purchase” she stops to take a swig of her coffee, “I’m going back home to California."

Luke smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "That sounds lovely, _Chica_. Going to see family?"

“Yeah,” she can’t help but smile because he's really trying his best, despite not knowing any better. “My parents.”

"How long are you going to be gone?" He's already taken the laptop from her.

"I know it's really last minute but, I want to leave tomorrow night, and stay until Sunday," And already she's wondering if one night is enough time.

"Well tickets should be cheap then, let's see." He types furiously, searching for the right deal apparently. Penelope watches him focus on these prices, appreciating the effort he's putting into it. "If you bought the tickets in accordance with this Hilton hotel you'd be able to get a discount, but if you're going to visit family you wouldn't need a room to stay in."

"No, that's actually perfect," Penelope takes the laptop back from him to investigate herself, finding that the room and the plane ticket to be in her price range. "Luke you've done it again." She purchases the tickets with a few clicks before closing everything and putting the laptop back on the coffee table.

"I'm no computer professional like you, but I know my way around a deal," He places his coffee down so that she can lean further into him, and she does.

A sigh of relief from Penelope, more weight lifted off her shoulders. She closes her eyes and allows herself to relax, because for the first time this week things are how they're meant to be. She knows Luke has questions, she can feel him holding them back though.

"I'd like to meet your parents one day," He says it casually, and she tenses in his arms. "Or not, if that's not something you'd want."

Penelope sits up with a sigh, she couldn't keep this from him any longer. "It's not that I don't want you to, if you didn't have work I would take you with me in a heartbeat, it's just that, Luke." She takes his hand and holds it there for a moment. "It's just that they're dead, they have been since I was a kid."

"Oh, Penelope I never-"

"No, no, it's not your fault. You didn't know, so don't apologize." And now Luke is squeezing her hand so tight she's sure she's going to lose feeling in a couple minutes. "I still harbor a lot of guilt for what happened, and every year I go back to see them. I feel like now more than ever I need to do this, it's my last step in opening up to love. I need to forgive in order to fully learn to love myself and move on."

"I'm so proud of you for taking this last step, if you want to talk more I'm here."

They talk for what feels like hours, eventually they order takeout and enjoy a night in. The mood shifts back to what they consider a relative normal, lighthearted joking and flirting. The news of her past, what happened with her parents, doesn't change anything between them. Penelope now knows that her past doesn't have to be a burden in this relationship, she doesn't have to be afraid to open up.

She falls asleep in his arms that night, and everything is as it should be.

* * *

The next day he drives her to the airport and for once they don't talk or sing, it's just a respectful, mutual silence. Her mind is racing with a million thoughts, and all she has to do is look over and see Luke to know everything is as it should be.

She is plenty early for her flight by the time they get to the airport, as she always likes to be. They park and Luke lifts her bag out of the car, hesitating before handing it off to her.

"What're you thinking?" Penelope asks, because she's been trapped in her own head for the entire car ride. She sees his hesitation, and he puts her bag down and pulls her into a tight hug without another word.

"I was thinking that you're so strong," It almost sounds as if he's crying, and she pulls away to make sure that's not true because she doesn't want him to be upset. But it's a sort of happy embrace, happy tears. She touches his face gently, "And Penelope, I've never met anyone like you, and I just-" He doesn't finish the sentence because he buries his face into her neck and holds her a little longer.

When it's over, Penelope's eyes water and the vision of him blurs in front of her, "Luke Alvez, what could you possibly see in me?" Because no one has ever held her like that.

“I see  _ everything _ in you,” It runs through her soul like his hot breath runs down her neck in the cold Virginia air. The word  _ everything _ sounds like a promise wrapped up with a bright blue bow and presented to her like a package on Christmas morning. One word fallen from his lips sounds like the rest of her life and in that moment she can imagine the next decades of her life in his arms, safe from the many evils of the world. She wants to know what love is, and she wants to show and be shown that it isn't all bad as she’s known it to be in the past. She wants to give him the world, and she wants to take the love he's willing and ready to give her, she’s wanted it longer than she’d ever admit. 

But before she can take it, really take it, she has to find this final closure with her past.

"When you get back I'll be here waiting, I'll always be _here_ waiting." And as he says it, he puts his hand over her heart, as if he's already there holding a place for himself.

She puts her hand over his and kisses him soft, drawing it out as long as she needs to savor this moment. She won't be gone long, tomorrow she'll be back singing the Beatles with him, but something about this feels like a goodbye, even if only for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos/comments, they’re always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
